


Club Ice

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week Day Seven: Modern Day AU] Anna may have just chosen the right night to go out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Incest (but not really, because they're not related in this fic) Okay... so... Um... not my usual stuff  
> Written for Elsanna week, obviously. A little late on publishing it to AO3 though.

-x-

The music outside the door was loud, it was VERY loud. But where they were? Non-existent. Well, not non-existent… just not loud. The bass of the music was vibrating through their chests as they moved against each other. Lips and teeth. Skin and sweat. They didn't even know each other.

The club had been a nice vacation from the school and work for the young college student, the redheaded awkward child. While the club was owned by the platinum blonde woman that was currently biting and sucking at her pulse point, most likely a delicious mark to remind the redhead of this night for days to come. They'd met on the dance floor, the redhead trying to let go and just dance with her friends; while the blonde had spotted the lovely girl from her spot at the bar. And she'd moved in.

They hadn't even exchanged names before the woman had pulled her up the staircase that led to her office. And the redhead hadn't cared as the woman pushed her down on her desk with a breath-taking kiss and firm hands. The blonde wasted no time in lifting up the readhed's skirt and pushing her hand into the girl's underwear; her other hand pulled the top of the redhead's dress down and pulled a breast from the girl's bra. Bringing pink tongue from her lips, she raised her eyes to watch the reaction on her conquest's face as she lowered her tongue to swipe along the girl's nipple before bringing it into her mouth and sucking, while also letting her fingers dance around the girl's clit—not quite giving her any pressure, but it seemed to cause the girl to writhe beneath her.

The reaction was a loud moan from the girl's lips. It was music to the blonde's ears. And after hearing the girl beg her for more, she continued to circle the girl's clit while bringing her other breast out from her bra. And as her tongue danced around the other peak, she slowly moved her fingers lower to her wet opening. Circling and circling, dipping a fingertip in only to bring it out when the girl rolled her hips up to try and force it in; she laughed quietly as she yelled out for the woman to please, please, PLEASE!, not really knowing what she was asking for, just knowing that she wanted that release—that fulfillment. Moving her lips away from the girl's breasts, she laid a quick kiss to her open mouth before moving lower.

Breathing on the girl's engorged clit, she waited a few moments—a few gloriously long moments—just watching the girl pant and move as she tried to get the relief she needed, but finding none. Finally, she lowered her mouth to the redhead's clit and circled it once, twice, and more with her tongue; mirroring the movement with her finger around the girl's opening. Before finally moving her mouth to encircle the girl's clit, sucking as she plunged her fingers inside. Moving them in and out, moving them against that rough patch, putting pressure upon entrance and exit. She heard the girl began to moan again. And with the added attention her clit was getting, the blonde didn't have to wait long for the fluttering of the girl's walls to turn into a tight clenching as the girl came. "Hmm… beautiful…" She spoke as her blue eyes took in the girl's arching back and disheveled appearance when she fell back against the desk. "Maybe we can do this again, some time." She whispered, her voice husky with want, as she learned over the girl. "Pity I have a club to run…" She stood from the desk, and moved to the door. "Bathroom's down the hall, you might want to freshen up before you rejoin your friends."

"Wait!" The girl called, sitting up. "Can I know your name?" The blonde paused in the doorway, leaning back and looking over her shoulder with a seductive smile to her lips, she answered:

"Elsa."

"Anna…"

"Nice to meet you." And then she was gone, the beat of the music dulling as the door closed again. Anna fell back against the desktop with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Elsa… hmm…"

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Oh god… I am so self-conscious about this… I don't usually write smut for others to see /
> 
> Like seriously…
> 
> OMG... hope you enjoyed it…
> 
> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
